When the Stars Can't Shine
by CSF
Summary: Warning: Dark fic...¬.¬ VERY dark. Not much fluff at all. And I'm not gonna give away any more. Just be prepared, you have been warned. The winner is Seiya/Yaten!!! Alright....now...WHO DO I PAIR USAGI WITH?!!! REVIEW WHO!!!!>__
1. Chapter One: The Vision

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is NOT mine!  
  
**

S/WHO?! will it be S/Y? S/U? S/H? WHO WILL GET SEIYA?!?!! REVIEW WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE!Oh! Warning: Dark fic...¬.¬ VERY dark. Not much fluff at all. And I'm not gonna give away any more. Just be prepared, you have ben warned.**  
**

  
When the Stars Can't Shine  
Chapter One: The Vision  


  
*CRACK!* There was the sound of a whip and a body hitting the ground.**  
  
**"Don't be foolish!" the voice snapped, it's tone cold, murderous, and hard.  
  
A girl was on her knees in the center of a town square. Her hands were tied behind her back. She had her head lowered, eyes downcast. It was clear that she had been beaten ruffly, but she showed no sign of weakness. There was a gash running down her face and her lip was bleeding. There was a cut on her side and numerous scrapes on her back.  
  
"I will ask again. Will you renounce your other detransformation form?!"  
  
The girl's eyes flashed and she stood up. "I told you already!! I will NOT renounce my other normal form!!" she shouted back, her voice filled with hatred and spite.  
  
A man behind her kicked her in the back, knocking her face forward onto the ground. She lifted her head and spit dirt from her mouth, blood coming with it.  
  
"We have no desire to kill you. But if you do not renounce that form, we will have to. You have violated the senshi code! For the last time Sailor Star Fighter!! Will you renounce the male form of Seiya Kou?!"  
  
Fighter assumed that full of herself grin that she knew always drove the councel crazy. "Never!!" she retorted.  
  
*CRACK* Kakyuu closed her eyes and turned her head away. Healer and Maker turned their heads away aswell. Healer and Maker were obviously beaten aswell. Healer had a black eye and Maker's arm was bleeding. But neither was as beaten as their leader. It looked as if the three had kept their princess from coming to any harm.  
  
Fighter strugled to her knees, which was very difficult because her hands were bound behind her. Her ponytail was undone and her bangs hung in front of her eyes and face straggily.  
  
"Now, RENOUNCE YOUR OTHER FORM!"  
  
Fighter's eyes flashed and seemed to glow a bright bluish color. "What is your leader afraid of?"  
  
*CRACK*  
  
Half of the onlookers nodded in approval while the other half looked horrified. Fighter lay there, wincing, barely able to breathe from pain. The man stood over her and sneered. "So we have a tough girl here eh?"  
  
The ravenhaired girl chuckled painfully.  
  
"Whats so funny?!" he demanded.  
  
Fighter responded. "You never gave me the chance to state my full intention. I intend to take my ally's punishments, and my princess', and also my own."  
  
A voice spoke from behind the man. "Then allow me to induce the proper punishment."  
  
The man bowed, as did the half of the crowd that had nodded at Fighter's beating. A woman with short cropped black hair, much like Saturn's, walked down the stairs of the Kinmoku palace, in a senshi fuku much like that of the earth senshi's, except she had no shoulder pads. Instead of a tiara, she wore a silver circlet, her eyes were a cold, hard, icy blue, and her fuku's body was jet black like her hair. Her bows and sailor collar were both a dark silver and her broach was maroon. Her gloves were black and the elbow pads were silver like her circlet. She wore maroon leggings beneath her boots which were black leather like the starlights, the same cut as the starlights' but only as tall as the earth senshi's boots.  
  
Wincing, Fighter forced her self to sit up, glaring at the woman. "Do your worst you witch!"  
  
The woman raised her hands emotionlessly. "As you wish."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei's head shot up from her meditation. She had felt it. A star's shine. It's life energy dropped almost to nothing, barely sustaining itself. Something was wrong. Something was VERY, VERY wrong.  
  
"So, Rei, whats up? Why did you call us all here?"  
  
Rei lowered her head. "One of the Starlights is in major trouble...."  
  
Nine heads shot up. "WHAT?!! THE STARLIGHTS?!"  
  
Rei looked towards the fire. "I felt a senshi's guardian star's life energy drain to almost nothing in about a econd flat. If it wasn't any of you guys, then, the only other star energies I would feel are that of the Starlights.... Whoever it was....is barely hanging onto life....  
  
Usagi was trembling. "W-which one?!"  
  
Rei set her eyes downcast. "I can't...be sure...but...."  
  
The others leaned in.  
  
"The energy I felt seemd to be...the leader's..."  
  
Usagi's gasp was audible. "S-seiya!" the moon child slowly shook her head. "Iie...."  
  
Haruka put a hand on her shoulder. "Koneko-chan...."  
  
"IIE!!!" she ran out of the room.  
  
Haruka ran after her. "Princess!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi sat on a bench, which was a good mile away from Rei's, she was crying, hard.  
  
"Koneko-chan...."  
  
"Oh Haruka!" she wailed and clung to the sky senshi. "I'm...so afraid..." she whimpered into the taller girl's shirt. "A-after...Mamo-cha......Mamoru.....I don't know....if I could bear to lose Seiya too...."  
  
"Hush now Princess, everything will be alright....." Haruka murmered, but her mind was somewhere else. "_Fighter-baka...HAS to be alright....._"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW!! S/HARUKA? S/USAGI? S/YATEN? WHHHHOOOOO?!??!!!?!??!?!?!!!!!! R & R!!!


	2. Chapter Two: Plots, Senshi, and Love

**  
Disclaimer: Hey people, I'm 13, do you REALLY think I own an anime? -.-;; I wish... Tee hee ^.^  
  
**Ok, notes people, notes. ^o^ currently the tally is:  
Seiya/Usagi = 8  
Seiya/Haruka = 7  
Seiya/Yaten = 7  
  
And yes, I realised that the last chapter favored Usagi..hehehe... So..... this chapter will favor Yaten and the next...will favor Haruka. ^o^ R&R Minna-san! ^-^v You see, the whole thing is...all three of them are in love with Seiya! BWAHAHAHA! But only one will get her! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! R & R!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!! BWAHAHAHA!! MUAHAHAHA!! BUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  


**Usagi:** O.o scary laugh...  
**Seiya:** -.-;; You'll get used to it eventually....  
**Yaten:** . I never will!  
**Haruka:** *smacks him upside the head* You shut up!  
**Taiki:** u.u I'm being left out.....  
**Kakyuu:** u.u me too.....  
**CSF:** n.n maybe I'll put you two together too!  
**Taiki:** O.O**  
Kakyuu:** O.O  
  


  
**When the Stars Can't Shine**  
**By: Sailor Chibi Star Fighter**  
**Chapter Two: Plots, Senshi, and Love  
  
**

The woman lowered her arms slowly, smoke and dust rising from the ground. A deafening silence had settled over the town square, everyone was staring in shock at the enormous power the woman possesed, and in horror at the crumpled form of Sailor Star Fighter in the middle of the square.  
  
Healer was shaking where she stood. Her wrists were straining against the ropes that held her back, which were now starting to snap.  
  
The man who had whipped Fighter bent down by her. He snarled. "The brat is still alive!"  
  
The woman's eyes widened slightly. "No one has ever been able to survive that attack before. Let alone after being beaten like that." An evil grin spread over her face. "How interesting..."  
  
The man nudged Fighter with his foot. "Doesn't look like she'll last long though."  
  
For once, the man seemed to be right. The raven-haired senshi was a bloody mess. Her hair covered her face and lay like a blanket over her, blood seeped from under her and her fuku was torn and ripped. One of her gloves was completly gone while the other one was scortched and torn.  
  
Tha woman raised a hand and aimed it at the helpless girl, black energy flickering around it. "Well it doesn't matter how strong she is, or how much power she can withstand...we need to make an example of her."  
  
Healer's eyes widened. Her face was streaked with tears and more threatened to fall. "Iie..." she whispered, shaking her head.  
  
The attack formed in the woman's hand. "Dark...blaze..." she whispered. The black ball of energy shot out of her hand and flew towards it's target.  
  
"IIE!!!!!!" Healer screamed, the ropes binding her hands snapping into peices. She bolted towards the girl on the ground, seeking to protect her from the attack.  
  
The onlookers gasped as Healer leapt in front of the blast. When the dust cleared, Healer was still standing, breathing heavily, arms spread wide. She had only been forced back a few inches. "You won't.....harm her....anymore....."  
  
Maker exhaled, relieved, and Kakyuu opened one eye cautiously.  
  
The woman's eyes widened slightly. "It wasn't very strong but no one is usally standing after I use that attack. You people of Kinmoku are very amusing, did you know that?"  
  
Healer didn't do anything but glare at her. But after a moment, her arms trembled, her legs buckled, and she fell back onto the ground, landing next to Seiya.  
  
The woman's smirk turned into a frown. "I knew that no one could do that..."  
  
And she turned and walked away. "Leave them, all four of them. I couldn't care less what they do until something happens."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The senshi knew something was happening on Kinmoku. They had begun the Sailor Teleport as soon as Haruka and Usagi had returned. Now all the senshi could do was pray that the Starlights were alright and would stay that way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Healer applied a cool cloth to Fighter's forehead. So much had happened.... luckily for them half of the people were still on their side, their side and the princess'. There was a girl that the three had known, Crystal, she had grown up with the Lights, once the man, Kal, had left with the woman, Majia, Crystal had run over and taken them to her home. Crystal was an orphan, she lived on her own and had learned to fend for herself. She and Fighter were best friends.  
  
Crystal walked into the room. "How is she?" she asked the silver haired starlight. Healer shook her head.  
  
"I don't know..." her eyes wavered as tears welled up in them. "She's just barely hanging on...I...I don't know what I would do if anything were ever to happen to her....." the tears spilled over the brim and landed on the soft blue carpet.  
  
Crystal looked at her sympathetically. "Don't worry Yaten-chan, everything will be alright."  
  
Healer turned back to Fighter to keep Crystal from seeing her cry anymore. "I..hope you're right...Crystal-chan..." her voice cracked and she knelt down by the ravenhaired senshi's bedside. "Seiya..."  
  
Crystal walked out the door, silently hoping that her best friend would be alright, and that her other friend wouldn't cry too much....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Healer had fallen asleep, her head resting on the wounded senshi's hand. After absorbing that attack, she was exausted. The woman's attack that time wasn't as much a painfull attack as it was a energy draining attack. The original idea had been to sap what little life energy Fighter had had left.  
  
[Dream]  
  
_"Yaten... help me!"  
  
Yaten looked around. She was male Yaten, for once. he hadn't used that form since Earth...  
  
"Yaten! Help me!"  
  
It was Seiya's voice. She was crying for help.  
  
"Seiya! Where are you?!"  
  
"Yaten! Help me!!"  
  
Yaten turned just in time to see Seiya fall into a pit of blackness.  
  
"Yaten.....!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!"  
  
_[End Dream]  
  
Healer sat bolt upright. "S-seiya..." she looked at her pale form and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "You have to hang on....shimatta....why did you take all our 'punishments' like that?! That woman isn't the ruler of Kinmoku! The princess is! We don't have to take punishments from Majia! Shimatta....WHY?!"  
  
Healer wasn't called 'Healer' for nothing....and she knew..that the only person who could posibly save Seiya now...was on another planet....proabably late for school....she was the one named Sailor Moon... (hehehe, mock from the dub, gomen ^^;; The dub is EVIL! *cough* leme redo that)  
  
Healer wasn't called 'Healer' for nothing....she felt that Seiya was fading fast....she didn't have much time left...and Healer knew..that the only person who could posibly save Seiya now...was on another planet....proabably late for school....Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity....she was Seiya's only hope now...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R & R!!! NEXT CHAPPY = HARUKA'S CHAPPY! THEN THE COUPLES WILL COME IN!!! REVIEW THE COUPLE!!!


	3. Chapter Three: Double Aishiteru Trouble

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!  
  
Notes: Seiya/Haruka has dropped out of the running at 10 votes, Seiya/Usagi is hanging on with 13 votes while Seiya/Yaten is in the lead 14.  
  
When the Stars Can't Shine  
Chapter Three: Double Aishiteru Trouble**  


  
When Sailor Moon felt her feet touch the ground she immediately started to look for any sign of the Starlights. She knew that they were somewhere near, Ami had calculated their position with an accuracy error ratio no greater than a mile. The whole way to Kinmoku her heart had been pounding in her chest like the base drum in a parade. Knowing that something was wrong with the Starlights but she couldn't do anything about it, it was driving her insane!  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
All of the nine senshi spun around. There was a girl standing behind them. She had long neon pink hair drawn into a single Star-shaped Odango on the top of her head with a long ponytail streaming down her back like a sparkling pink river. Her eyes were a clear, shining blue, as bright and as full of light and life as Seiya's, though her eyes were a lighter shade than Seiya's.  
  
Usagi de-henshined as a way to show her peaceful intentions. "We mean you no harm. We would just like to know the whereabouts of the Sailor Starlights. Have you seen them?"  
  
The girl reached back and pulled a short sword from her belt. "What do you want with them?! Are you one of Majia's soldiers?!"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "We only would like to know the whereabouts of our friends. We are the earth senshi. My name is Usagi Tsukino, I am Sailor Moon."  
  
The girl dropped the dagger onto the ground with a clatter. "Oh thank Kami that you're here! Seiya told me so much about you. All of you." She lowered her gaze. "We need you desperately...."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Can you show me where Seiya and the other Starlights are?"  
  
The girl nodded. "My name is Crystal. Please. You must come. Seiya's life is in grave danger, you must come quickly. You are her only hope."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Almost as soon as the senshi entered the door of Crystal's home the homey silence was shattered by an ear-shattering scream. No sooner than the group had reached Crystal's house did they hear an ear splitting scream.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Crystal looked towards the stairs. "That was Yaten-chan!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crystal's hands flew to her mouth when she opened the door. Kakyuu, Taiki, and Yaten were lying by the wall unconscious. "Seiya!!" Usagi gasped. Crystal's eyes searched the room franticly until they rested upon Kal who held the dying girl with a sword against her throat.  
  
"Take one step closer and this girl dies."  
  
Something within Crystal seemed to snap. "K-kisama...." she clenched her fists and seemed to glow. "KISAMA LET HER GO!!!!" She leapt at the startled man and knocked the sword out of his hand then shoved him up against the wall. Usagi caught Seiya before she hit the ground.  
  
Crystal leapt back and stood in front of Usagi and Seiya, reaching into her hair she pulled out a whip. Snapping it at Kal she glowed again. "You mess with my friends...you mess with me."  
  
Bright pink light shot up from the ground and enveloped the girl. The brightness was enough to bring the three Kinmokuians one the floor around. When the light cleared Crystal was standing there, in a senshi fuku much like that of the earth senshi's, except she had no shoulder pads. Instead of a tiara, she wore a silver circlet, and her fuku's body was an icy blue. Her bows and sailor collar were both a light silver and her broach was pink. Her gloves were ice-blue, her skirt was dark blue, and the elbow pads were silver like her circlet. She wore pink leggings beneath her boots which were ice blue, leather like the Starlights, the same cut as the Starlights' but only as tall as the earth senshi's boots.  
  
Kal stepped back startled. "Y-you're....!"  
  
The pink-haired girl glared at him with her blue eyes which were now as hard and cold as ice. "I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out before, but of course the Starlights hadn't realized it yet. Wandering through the coldest lands of all the planets in the galaxy.... If you are evil may the arctic wind blow you're way. I am the Senshi of the Arctic currents! Sailor Blizzard Star!!"  
  
Kal cursed under his breath. "There's no way I'm going to fight you alone....and besides...I think Mistress Majia will want to know that here sister is here.........." With those words he vanished.  
  
Blizzard turned her head slightly to see the others staring at her wide-eyed. She curled the whip up and put it back in the dimensional pocket located in her hair. De-henshining she knelt down by Usagi and Seiya. "Please understand. I may be Majia's supposed sister, but I'm not on her side. We truly are not real sisters. We both showed signs of being the one senshi, Sailor Arctic...we were adopted by the same family. She is Sailor Black Ice. I have a star in my name because I am protected by a Planet Star like the other normal senshi, Majia is not. Her henshin device was made by aliens because her power was not enough, but it was so evil and great that they decided she should be a senshi too... We are actually two parts to Sailor Artic, senshi of the North winds..." Usagi and the others saw the sincerity in her eyes and in her voice. Her eyes softened. "I came to Kinmoku because I felt the presence of kindness here....Seiya and the others taught me that all of the people in the world aren't cold and power hungry. They taught me to love." Lightly, the girl brushed a stray hair from Seiya's face. "Seiya has been my best friend through all of this... You have to save her Sailor Moon...please..."  
  
Usagi picked the raven-haired girl up and put her on the bed. "I'll certainly try Crystal-san....I don't want to lose her either...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated, hard. The silver crystal started to glow slightly. "Come on Silver Crystal...you have to work..you have to save her!"  
  
The small group of senshi stood off to the side, eyes wide with anticipation. The inners had their fingers crossed, the outers, even Uranus, bit their lips, Yaten was kneeling by the bed holding Seiya's hand, Kakyuu was praying that Seiya would live and Taiki watched, worried.  
  
Usagi concentrated all her power into the crystal. "Onegai Silver Crystal...please....work!!!" The silver crystal burst into light and came to life. The silver glow spread through the crystal, the broach, and into Seiya. Yaten's eyes widened as Seiya began to glow with the light of the silver crystal. Then as soon as it had started...it was over. Usagi let out an exhausted sigh and fell against the wall. Everyone started towards her but stopped as she raised her hand. "I'm all right ... really.. just exhausted.."  
  
Yaten squeezed Seiya's hand. "Seiya...?" her eyes widened as she felt Seiya squeeze her own hand back. The raven-haired girl's bright blue eyes fluttered open slightly.  
  
"Yaten..?"  
  
Tears of joy filled the Yaten's eyes and she hugged the other girl to her tightly. "Oh Seiya..!" she sobbed. Seiya returned the hug, burring her face in the other girl's shoulder.  
  
Usagi smiled and walked over to them. Once Yaten let go of Seiya, Usagi hugged her too. Seiya's eyes widened as she noticed that the odangoed one was there, smiled and hugged her back telling her it was all right. Usagi leaned over her shoulder and whispered in a voice that no one else could hear. "Aishiteru, Seiya." Seiya's mouth dropped open and she lost her balance, falling back into Yaten's arms.   
  
Yaten leaned up and brushed Seiya's hair back from her ear and whispered something that only Seiya could hear. "Seiya...Aishiteru..." Seiya paled then, realizing, not only was she loved...she was loved by the two people who kept her heart! As she fell unconscious due to lack of energy she wondered. _"What am I going to do?! Who do I chose?!!!!"  
  
  
_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YOU shall answer Seiya's question my friends! I'm sitting here, hot as heck, no shirt on...  
  
Seiya: O.O  
Yaten: O.O  
Taiki: X.X  
  
HEY! I have my jeans on and I AM wearing something under that stupid T-shirt!! It just sooo HOT!!!!! School sucks! And so does this HEAT!  
  
Anyway, it finally the weekend minna-san, now tell me the couple! Or I might chose it myself! Once again, Seiya/Haruka dropped out so votes for that coupling will not be counted. I'll stop counting votes on Sunday or Monday so get those votes in!  
  
Current Tally: S/U: 13  
S/Y: 14  
  
R & R MINNA-SAN!!!


	4. Chapter Four: Crystal and Pyralis, Ice...

AND THE WINNER IIIISSSSS........SEIYA/YATEN!! WITH 32 VOTES!!! SEIYA/USAGI LOST WITH AN ADMIRABLE 26! However, there will still be some little hints of Seiya/Usaginess here and there though. So please, Seiya/Usagi fans, please oh plleeaassee continue to read the story. I need people to review who to pair Usagi with now! ^-^;;;; The choices are....Usagi/Haruka or Usagi/Mamoru (I might bring him back to life I suppose ;;; but I REALLY don't want to....so please vote Usagi/Haruka ;;;;; hehehe *hand behind head*)**  
  
When the Stars Can't Shine  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
**

  


Chapter Four: Crystal and Pyralis, Ice and Fire, Forbidden  


  
Once Seiya had woken up and insisted that she was fine, she sighed, placing her head in her hands and decided to think about her problem. Yaten or Usagi....the two people who kept her heart both we in love with her... Seiya wanted to cry. She didn't know what to do.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Seiya? May I come in?"  
  
Yaten sweatdroped. "We're all already in here Crystal."  
  
Crystal opened the door giggling. "I should have known."  
  
"CRYSTAL!!!!"  
  
The pink-haired girl turned just in time to be glomped by a girl her age with raven hair.  
  
O.O "Not NOW 'Ralis! We have COMPANY!!" Crystal hissed.  
  
Yaten blinked. "O.o Crystal, who's that?"  
  
Crystal was seriously blushing. "This...is Pyralis...like she said..um..yeah...shes..uh..my.."  
  
"Cousin? ?_?" Ami offered helpfully.  
  
Pyralis fell over.  
  
Crystal sweatdroped. "Nope.... Like she...implied with her greeting....shes my..chou."  
  
Seiya blinked. "Your butterfly..?"  
  
Crystal nodded. "Yup! She's my little butterfly!"  
  
Pyralis hugged her, flashing a little peace sign.  
  
Yaten looked around Pyralis. "I don't see any wings...."  
  
Crystal sweatdroped. "Shes my koibito."  
  
The others' jaws dropped. "NANI?!!!!"  
  
Pyralis giggled. "Konichiwa!"  
  
Minna = X______X  
  
Pyralis' face suddenly became serious as she surveyed the scortch marks on the wall. "He was here, wasn't he, Crystal-chan?"  
  
Crystal looked away. "Hai....he tried to finish his job and kill Seiya.."  
  
Pyralis frowned. "Damn him. He's taken too many already."  
  
"He and Majia are out to kill the Starlights....."  
  
Pyralis nodded. "I know. _They_ told me."  
  
Crystal looked at her sharply. "_THEY_ did?!"  
  
The other girl nodded again. "_They_ know them all too well....."  
  
Crystal looked down. "Then the time is coming sooner than I thought...."  
  
"I'll help you all I can, Crystal-chan..."  
  
Crystal looked out the window. "But...why the Starlights? Why'd she bring them into this? Do _they_ know?"  
  
Pyralis shook her head. "_They_ don't know why she involved them..."  
  
The others just sat back watching, thoroughly confused.  
  
The pinkhaired girl leaned against the wall, staring out the window. "I'm just worried about the upcoming battle....sooner or later I"m gonna have to face her one on one. And someone is gonna get hurt! I don't want the others to get in the crossfire..."  
  
Pyralis leaned against the window pane, also looking out the window at the rain pouring down. "That might not be a problem...."  
  
Crystal looked over. "How so?"  
  
"They say two things might happen...either yours or..." she shook her head. "They still won't tell me."  
  
Kakyuu finally spoke up. "What are you TALKING about?!!?!"  
  
Crystal looked at her appologeticly. "Kakyuu-san...gomen..its hard to explain."  
  
Pyralis' grip on the sill tightened and her eyes spaced out. "The darkness...."  
  
Crystal looked over. "'Ralis?"  
  
The raven-haired girl's hands were slack as she stared into space. "Its closing down upon your world....You must be wary...."  
  
Crystal's eyes wavered slightly. "'Ralis...."  
  
Pyralis jumped. "Oi...." she placed a free hand over her head. "What'd I say this time?"  
  
Crystal smiled slightly. "The darkness is coming, and that we have to be on our guard. I used small words so that Yaten will understand what we're saying."  
  
Yaten growled.  
  
Pyralis sighed. "I wish I could hear myself when it happens..."  
  
Crystal smiled lightly. "Its...alright..." she placed a hand on her forehead. "Ugh.."  
  
Pyralis looked over, concerned. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm not...sure....I think....I used...too much energy......" Then her eyes rolled back, her legs buckled, and she fell forward.  
  
Pyralis just managed to catch her. "Crystal!!!"  
  
Seiya jumped up. "Crystal!" This was no time for her own problems. Her friend was hurt.  
  
Yaten looked over worridly. "What happened?!"  
  
Pyralis slowly sank to the floor hold the girl tightly. "Oh, Kami..."  
  
Seiya was frantic. "Whats wrong with her?"  
  
Pyralis was near tears. "She's exhausted herself...."  
  
Kakyuu was worried. "....how did she?"  
  
Pyralis shook her head. "I don't know...." she hugged her tightly and started to cry.  
  
Seiya looked away. "Probably looking after me...." she clentched her fists. "Damn you Majia...."  
  
Pyralis paused. "Shh.. I think...you might get to tell her that yourself in a moment, Seiya-san..."  
  
Majia appeared in a flash. "Hmm....I thought I was rid of you two pests." She glared at Seiya and Yaten.  
  
Pyralis' eyes went wide and she shrunk down, hugging Crystal tightly.  
  
Majia's eyes narrowed. "You.... You're that fire child that my 'sister' ran away with..."  
  
Pyralis swallowed hard and Yaten frowned. "What's your problem?"  
  
Majia smirked. "Obviously, you wouldn't understand, but I'll tell you anyway. Crystal is a child of Ice, that girl is a child of Fire. Love between an ice and a fire child is forbidden.  
  
Yaten glared at her. "...you mean like Seiya?"  
  
Majia nodded. "Exactly. The other form that you three took on Earth is forbidden by the senshi code of our world. And once I have the throne, our rules shall be your rules."  
  
Seiya growled.  
  
Pyralis spoke quietly and feircely. "You won't get Arctic."  
  
Majia laughed mirthlessly. "I can take whatever I please fire child. I can take my 'sister' and get the power of Arctic at any time I want."  
  
Pyralis held Crystal closely with one arm and created a fire ball in her other hand, eyes blazing.  
  
Majia narrowed her eyes. "You throw that fire ball and the Starlights will die." she motioned towards Kal who appeared behind the Lights.  
  
Pyralis looked over and glared back at her. "Damn you."  
  
Majia smirked. "And don't think of using your 'talents' either. Kal knows of your power as well. And once I have the power of Arctic, I could use the powers of a Speaker. One who can hear the spirits."  
  
Pyralis swallowed and tensed. "No. I refuse."  
  
Majia snapped her fingers. Almost imediatly Kal grabbed Yaten and pulled out his sword.  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya gasped and started to leap to the girl's aid but Majia spoke again.  
  
"If I snap my fingers again the Starlight dies." she turned to Pyralis again. "You care to rephrase your answer you worthless Fire child?"  
  
Crystal's eyes fluttered open half way. "Leave her....alone....you witch..."  
  
Pyralis looked down. "Crystal...."  
  
Crystal struggled to her feet. "Leave...them alone Majia...its me you want..." she winced. "So leave them be.."  
  
Pyralis hugged her. "Crystal please don't..."  
  
Crystal shrugged her off. "Stay back 'Ralis......."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt.....so stay back."  
  
"But Crystal..."  
  
"STAY OUT OF IT!!"  
  
Pyralis looked hurt and cringed back.  
  
Crystal's eyes took on a look of appology. "I don't want you to get hurt..."  
  
"But I don't want you to be hurt, either...."  
  
Crystal smiled. "Don't worry...."  
  
Majia made a gagging face. "Oh how sweet. Well sorry to spoil this moment but you know what has happened on the mother planet, don't you Crystal. You've become the forbidden child, forsaken by our race. You have no home now."  
  
Crystal glared at her. "You're wrong Majia. My home...is with 'Ralis and my friends.."  
  
Everyone nodded, even Yaten nodded, well, as best she could with a sword to her throat. ;;;  
  
Crystal stood up straight with a little difficulty. "You can't hide behind Kal's sword forever Majia. Sooner or later you and I....we will fight. And Kal won't be there to put a sword to someone's throat to stop me from killing you."  
  
Uranus, who had crept up behind Kal during this entire conversation, put her own sword up to Kal's throat. "Go ahead and fight her. I don't think he'll be doing anything anytime soon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Sorry if this chappy seemed to focus on Crystal and Pyralis too much. This chapter was role played entirley and changed to narrative format. There will only be a few chapters focusing on them so do not worry. ^__^ R & R!!!  



End file.
